


but i got a thing for you now

by neptuneking



Series: Stop Mistaking Barry Allen For His Crime Boss Twin [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, oliver dont choke him hes ur future boyfriend, the arrow does :~), the flash doesnt exist, we'll get into that l8r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneking/pseuds/neptuneking
Summary: Does Barry Allen ever catch a break? The answer is no, if you were wondering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> highly recommend reading the first part of this before the second!! im writing these as if you've read them all, not to stand alone. but anyways, this is super fun and i love having the free will to do different drabbles/settings with this AU. im excitedddd. btw: matthew doesnt make an appearance (other than mentions) in this one, but he will heavily in the next !  
> happy reading!  
> tyler xox  
> p.s. if you have any prompts for this verse you'd wanna throw my way i'd be more than willing to write 'em!

Does Barry Allen ever catch a break? The answer is no, if you were wondering. 

It's been 4 days, 13 hours since his last ‘you’re that criminal who's always on my TV!’ encounter. Growing up, he’d just wanted to please people and spread happiness. Kind of hard to do that when you’re always being mistaken for a man who once  _ literally _ stole candy from a baby. 

Tuesdays are typically work filled, cutting his break ten minutes short but when Felicity Smoak walks in he already knows he’s going to have to clock out for much longer than first intended. That woman wouldn’t have it any other way.

She’s talking animatedly, hand gestures and everything, with a taller man who wears a hint of a smile. He looks deathly familiar but Barry can’t immediately place it, so he puts the thought on hold. Instead he finishes up an order, flashing a grin at Mrs. Jacobs and complimenting her Christmas sweater. 

He has a few more people to tend to before Felicity and company; he takes that time to rake through his mind anywhere he could’ve possibly seen the man’s face. He comes up short, unfortunately. Accepting defeat is a bitter taste. 

Finally, they’re next in line. Felicity sees and cuts her conversation off, sauntering right up to the counter, leans over and engulfs him in a tight hug. The angle is awkward, he just  _ knows _ she’s standing on her tip-toes, but it’s warm and inviting nonetheless. “Hey, Felicity.” 

The smile he receives is as soft as a million blankets and he’s all too happy to return it. “Mr. Allen.” She whisks formal out in a mischievous tone, causing Barry to chuckle in reply. Felicity lives quite a bit out of town, all the way in Star City. He only ever sees her on special occasions or when she’s got something ‘business related’ in Central. 

Thinking back, Barry doesn’t know what she even does for work. She mentioned Queen Consolidated once, maybe. The memory is fleeting, he reserves to ask her about it later. 

“Wait.” The man she’s with butts in, face austere and voice low. It’s on the tip of Barry’s tongue and he belatedly finds a name to match, Oliver Queen. He would’ve celebrated if not for the fact Oliver was in front of him in one swift motion. The grip on his shoulder was painful to say the least. 

“Woah, dude.” Barry held up his hands defensively, examining how close Oliver’s face was to his now. Any sane person would be asking themselves ‘what’s this guy’s problem?’, but Barry doesn’t live a normal happy-go-lucky life. Grievously. 

“Is this some kind of game to you?” Barry didn’t expect the Queen’s voice to send shivers down his spine, in fear or arousal, he isn’t sure. He swallows, attempting to maintain eye contact but eventually breaks away to send Felicity a warning glare. 

“Okay, no. Wrong twin, Oliver.” She spoke up, obviously trying hard to control the laugh threatening to slip. She was dead to him. Well, not actually, but this wasn’t  _ funny _ , alright? This was terrifying. Judging by the man’s strong hand and set posture he could probably break every bone in his body. 

Iris stopped by him on her way to the front, just as Oliver loosened his hold. She stared at the scene, processing. “Everything alright here, Barry?” Nope. Not one bit. 

“Yeah, everything’s good.” He nodded, steadying his voice just enough. Felicity’s hand was covering a no doubt grin, her scrunched eyes giving her away. Oliver looks lost, like a confused grizzly bear. Deadly but with a slight glint of precious. 

Iris slowly nodded back, clearly not believing him but leaving to mend her tables anyways. He catches her throwing glances his way, but he can’t blame her. Witnesses for his murder are needed. 

“What?” Oliver snaps for explanation, darting between Barry and Felicity. He isn’t as friendly as people say. That’s almost disappointing; in hindsight he probably thinks Barry threw a ninja star at an innocent bystander yesterday too. Which, for the record, he did not. Matthew has been neck deep in crimes lately. Barry always takes it as his brother’s wicked way of showing holiday cheer. 

The woman rests a hand on Oliver’s forearm, preparing her answer. “He’s not a criminal mastermind, promise. This is Barry. He’s got a twin brother, ‘M.B’ as we know him.” Then she leans in closer, faux whispering, “His real name is Matthew!” 

Barry resists the urge to facepalm, listening to Felicity continue in her own after thought. “That really isn’t a bad guy name. No wonder he goes by M.B; I always thought it was to make him seem edgy.” 

Oliver seems to chew up the information, stance still ready for action, as if Barry would jump over the barrier between them any second. He looks to Felicity for final confirmation that they aren’t messing with him before he gives one curt nod. Begrudgingly he reaches his hand out for Barry to shake. 

“My apologies. I hear your brother’s been busy.” Word travels fast. Why would Oliver Queen care about that, though? From what Barry knows he came back from the island and took over his family’s company. Are businessmen interested in criminal activity now? 

He doesn’t know when to stop shaking the other’s hand so he’s relieved when Oliver pulls back. “Yeah, it’s no problem, really. Same face and everything.” 

That makes the guy chuckle, deep and soft, “I imagine you get a lot of attention because of that.” A lot is an understatement. He’s considering trapping Matthew in a public mailbox until he’s thirty.

“You have got no idea.” Barry replies, eyes humorously widening to show the effect his twin’s hobbies have on him. He wouldn’t call them hobbies, per se. Lifestyle? Lifestyle. 

“In people’s defense, you aren’t harsh to look at.” Barry swears there’s the ghost of a smirk on Oliver’s face- is he flirting with him? Is that what this is? Oliver Queen: Billionaire, smoking hot. Barry Allen: Jitters employee, part time nerd. 

Dismissing the fact that he can still feel where Oliver’s fingertip dug into his clavicle moments prior, this was cool. He hadn’t been in the dating scene in a hot minute. “You’re not too bad yourself.” 

“And, now I feel like a third wheel.” Felicity drags out the first word, smile never leaving. Barry at least has the dignity to feel bashful, ducking his head. He drums his pointer fingers on the edge of marble, which seems to be his trademark when he’s nervous or bored. 

A middle aged man Barry recognizes steps forward behind the duo, clearing his throat. “Not to break up this agonizingly long movie moment, but I’d like to get my coffee in the next century.” 

The two give him apologetic looks, motioning to Barry they’re going to take a seat and wait for him while he makes the man’s order. He’s still not positive what to classify this interaction. He guesses he’ll have plenty of time to dwell on it over lunch with two beauties from Star. 

  
  


_ Barry 11:21 AM  _

_ You’ll never believe who came in today, thought I was you, was close to strangling me, then flirted with me afterwards.  _

_ Barry 11:21 AM  _

_ Hint: It was Oliver Queen.  _

 

_ Matty 12:03 PM  _

_ I STRONGLY DISLIKE YOU RN _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments always appreciated!  
> tumblr: fakeyououtbucky.tumblr.com


End file.
